10 façons de devenir stérile : comment les éviter?
by KMamba and Zoo
Summary: Ou Hermione la voix de la raison. La plus brillante élève de Poudlard va vous apprendre à éviter la stérilité mâle avec Harry et Draco comme exemple... [slash DMHP]
1. Le cachemire

**Titre :** 10 façons de devenir stérile : comment les éviter ?

**Auteurs :** ZooMalfoy & KuroiMamba

**Disclaimer :** Rien à nous à part l'histoire et l'unique neurone qu'on se partage pour l'écrire…

**N/a :**

_KM : _Il était tard, très tard, et je lisais une fic (merveilleuse) de Zoo qui s'appelle « **_Pour l'amour de l'art_** »…

_Zoo :_ On ne se plaint pas pour le retard ! -- ;;

_KM :_ Quand soudain, un fichu fou rire me prit tandis qu'une phrase dans laquelle il était question de sous-vêtements en cachemire me sautait au yeux…

_Zoo : _C'était pas des sous-vêtements en cachemire mais des pulls ! èé

_KM :_ Toujours est il que la syntaxe prêtait à confusion ! Et quelques heures auparavant, mon frère (que j'aime et j'y fais des bizoux) venait de rentrer d'un cours de SVT (il est en 4ème) dans lequel la prof lui avait fait peur. D'après elle, les vêtements trop chauds, les sources de chaleurs trop fortes et les vêtements trop serrés abîmait les testicules et rendaient stériles… Ce qu'il s'était empressé de me raconter. Alors j'en ai fait part à Zoo !

_Zoo : _Bref ! Tout de suite, ça nous a sauté aux yeux ! Et paf, on s'est dit faut qu'on fasse une fic ensemble !

_KM :_ Fic que voici, nous écrirons un chapitre (donc 1 façon) chacune à notre tour, sauf pour les deux dernières que nous écrirons ensemble… Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ;p

_Zoo :_ mouaaahha c'est Mambanouchinette qui commence ! ;D

**Chapitre :** 1/10

* * *

**« Le cachemire »  
**Par KuroiMamba

Cette nuit là, alors que le carillon sonnait minuit, une silhouette à la massive chevelure châtain longeait les couloirs de Poudlard en frôlant les murs.

Sans bruit, Hermione pénétra dans la salle de cours condamnée et attendit le dernier tintement de cloche pour marcher jusqu'à l'estrade.

Sur le bureau professoral, elle posa avec le plus grand soin une pochette plastique flashy ainsi qu'une énorme pile de livres vétustes, aux reliures abîmées et à la couverture poussiéreuse. Certaines tranches laissaient voir les titres : « Travail textile moldu Hindou et Chinois depuis 1600 : le Cachemire. » ; « Damar, la maille qu'il vous faut. » ; « Préserver des spermatozoïdes en congélation. »

Oui, en effet c'était éclectique, mais que voulez-vous… on est rat de bibliothèque jusqu'au bout, ou on ne l'est pas.

Passant un petit coup d'éponge humide sur le tableau noir que personne n'avait utilisé depuis au moins 25 ans, elle toussa, suffoquant sous le nuage de poussière qui s'en éleva. Une araignée couina, et elle crut l'entendre dire « Où est mon Snape ? », mais elle avait bu beaucoup trop de café.

Dignement, elle s'assit, croisa ses mains et fixa avec le plus grand sérieux un point invisible au fond de la classe.

« Chers lecteurs (en espérant que vous soyez nombreux), je me propose de vous donner ce soir un cours d'une importance primordiale. Si vous appartenez à la gente masculine, lisez attentivement ce qui suit, et vous mesdemoiselles, cela pourrait vous permettre d'avoir un jour des enfants…. »

Ne nous regardez pas comme ça, c'est à vous qu'elle parle ! Ah bah oui, vous êtes en vacances mais les cours du soir ça ne fait de mal à personne, surtout sur un sujet aussi intéressant… Lisez, lisez….

« Ne sachant pas réellement comment occuper mes trop nombreux temps libres (j'ai 4 ans de devoir d'avance vous comprenez) j'ai décidé de m'intéresser à ce sujet pas-sion-nant : « La stérilité chez l'homme. » Et bien oui, je vais chaque soir vous présenter une cause de stérilité et la meilleure façon de l'éviter… »

Comment ça, ça a l'air chiant ? On reste assis, le plus important arrive…

« Et pour illustrer mes cours magistraux – elle s'éclaircit la gorge avec un sourire arrogant – je prendrais pour exemple le couple phare de notre école : Draco Malfoy et mon ami Harry Potter ! »

Vous voyez que vous avez bien fait de rester. Tu peux continuer, Herm'…

« Les trois premières leçons auront un rapport avec La Chaleur… Effectivement, vous savez ce qu'on dit : Testicules au chaud, Spermatozoïdes KO. On ne le dit pas… ? Oh. Toujours est-il que c'est la vérité chers amis ! Ca n'est pas pour rien qu'on les congèle, les tétards ! Merlin comme je parle… Bref ! »

Oui bref…

« Sujet de cette première leçon : Les sous vêtements en Cachemire ! (ndKM : ça existe, notamment dans les fics de Zoo mdr) Laissez-moi vous compter cette petite histoire concernant nos chers apollons… Vous comprendrez mieux qu'avec un schéma…. »

OoOoOoO

« Un soir ce Décembre, alors qu'Harry avait terminé les cours, il est allé sans prévenir personne dans la tour Serpentard, ce qui n'est je vous assure pas du tout dans ses habitudes. En règle générale, il passe toujours par notre salle commune histoire de faire acte de présence… Après étude approfondie, je penche pour la théorie de la frustration (évoquée prochainement). Passons.

Ce soir là, donc, il s'est rendu directement dans la chambre de Draco, ne nous cachons rien, et je sais de source sûre qu'il s'est refusé à lui pour le titiller. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, alors…

Draco, magnifiquement moulé dans un pantalon de soie extrêmement léger, l'a quelque peu inquiété.

Dray tu vas attraper froid.  
- Oh non, aucun risque…  
- Dray je te dis que tu vas attraper froid, tête de mule…  
- Et je te dis que ça ne craint rien, Harry… aller, ne me materne pas, viens plutôt m'embrasser…

Harry s'est évidemment exécuté (et on le comprend), et la scène a mal tourné (ou bien selon les points de vue). Le pauvre gryffondor s'est retrouvé à cheval sur son ange blond en moins de deux. Dévoré par l'envie, les yeux brillants, sa petite langue pointue sortant caresser ses lèvres purpurines pour manifester sa faim incommensurable… pardon je m'égare… bref, très désireux, il lui a vivement retiré chemise de lin et pantalon de soie pour découvrir… Un boxer en cachemire. »

Mesdemoiselles on cesse de baver, messieurs on cesse de ricaner, et on regarde : Herm' s'est interrompue pour vous dessiner le sous vêtement en question… Non jeune fille, elle ne dessinera pas les fesses de Draco avec, elle ne les a jamais vues.

« Bien sûr que si je les ai vues, je rappelle que j'ai du faire de nombreuses investigations pour ces cours… »

Ah, pardon.

« Est-ce nécessaire que je vous fasse un petit topo sur le cachemire… ? J'ai là tout ce qu'il faut pour ! »

C'était un non général Herm', tu peux cesser de sautiller et reprendre ton monologue, s'il te plaît.

« Bon j'ai bien peur que l'image vous choque, mais pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît tous visualiser votre grand mère dans son dessous en Damar… ? Oui cette matière moldue assez fine mais très chaude que les vieilles dames adorent porter en dessous de tout, surtout en hiver…

Maintenant, essayez de vous représenter le sus-dessiné boxer dans une matière aussi fine et chaude, mais beaucoup plus douce, couvrant les parties génitales de Draco Malfoy (qui à ce moment là devaient être assez à l'étroit…) »

Hé ho ! Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Zoo dis leur de rester sage… C'est bon, on arrête d'imaginer maintenant…

« En plus d'avoir la douceur de la soie, cela produit une chaleur que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Une fournaise dans le caleçon, le Malfoy ! Je ne vous fait pas de dessin, mais pour imager, il devait avoir deux grosses tomates à la place des… »

Et deux belle tomates rouges apparaissent au tableau. Effectivement, ça laisse peu de place à l'imagination, cher lecteurs…

« Mais je poursuis mon histoire.

Harry a tout comme vous éclaté de rire, provoquant un sursaut d'arrogance chez le serpentard très énervé…

Hé bien quoi ?  
- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne risquais pas d'attraper froid !  
- Ben alors ? C'est le secret des Malfoy ! Comment rester classe dans de la soie fine même en hiver…

Le gryffondor a tellement ri qu'ils n'ont rien fait ce soir là, et qu'il est venu me le raconter sur le champs, dès le lendemain matin.

Imaginez ma tête !

Oui bon, j'ai ri c'est vrai. Mais je préparais déjà mon exposé, et je peux vous dire que lorsque je lui ai fait le même cours qu'à vous, il a rapidement déchanté !

Harry, ton homme va finir stérile, et on comprend pourquoi son père n'a eu qu'un gamin…  
- Comment ça stérile ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore… ?  
- Et bien oui, trop de chaleur tue les spermatozoïdes…  
- Mais je veux des petits lions moi !  
- Tu devrais vite te débarrasser de ces horreurs alors !

Et bien pour la première fois de sa vie (je crois), il a suivi mon conseil à la lettre.

Draco a raconté à Blaise qui m'a raconté que le midi même, Harry a fait une razzia dans sa chambre et a jeté tout le cachemire qu'il a pu y trouver…

Le serpentard a attendu le soir pour avoir des explications… Qui lui ont été rapidement données. Et depuis, il ne porte plus que des jeans bien serrés et bien épais… Et oui, plus de soie, trop léger ! Mais s'il savait… à voir dans un prochain cours… »

OoOoOoO

Non ne partez pas encore ! Une conclusion Herm'… ?

« Oui oui ! J'ai même appris que tous les caleçons de cachemire de Lucius Malfoy en personne ont disparu de ses placards… Mystère…

Faites immédiatement pareil chez vous si votre homme a des mœurs bizarres !

Je dois aussi vous préciser qu'il existe d'autre critères de stérilité relatifs à la chaleur, que nous traiterons dès demain soir dans notre prochain cours…

A demain pour une prochaine heure d'« éducation sexuelle : La stérilité, comment l'éviter chez l'homme ? » ! »

Hermione referma vivement la pochette plastique rose fushia qu'elle avait ouverte, essuya son petit dessin d'un vif coup d'éponge et traversa la salle complètement vide d'un pas assuré, déboutonnant sa chemise prune et laissant voir sa poitrine pour évacuer un trop plein de… chaleur, tiens.

Le carillon sonna minuit et demi alors qu'elle regagnait le dortoir des Gryffondor, un rictus effrayant déformant ses lèvres…

* * *

Fin ;  
Héhé… surtout il faut nous dire si ça vous a plus pour qu'on sache si on oublie la suite de cette collaboration de folles !

Je ferai mes RaRs dans le prochain chapitre, celui de Zoo, intitulé : « L'accumulation du désir » !

GO en bas à droite… mais vous connaissez le chemin n'est ce pas ?

_Zoo :_ On vous le montre pour être sûres, on est gentilles hein… ? ;p

V;D


	2. L'accumulation du désir

**Titre :** 10 façons de devenir stérile : comment les éviter ?

**Auteurs :** ZooMalfoy & KuroiMamba

**Disclaimer :** Rien à nous à part l'histoire et l'unique neurone qu'on se partage pour l'écrire…

**N/a :** Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de ce délire. Il est venu plus tard que prévu car Kuroi n'est pas sur son propre ordi en ce moment et qu'elle n'a donc qu'un accès difficile aux net donc aux reviews. Amusez vous bien quand même ! D

**Chapitre :** 2/10

* * *

« L'accumulation de désir »

Par Zoomalfoy.

La grosse horloge du hall sonna minuit pile.

Avec sa ponctualité maladive Hermione passa la porte de la vielle salle de cours à la dernière sonnerie.

De même qu'au premier soir elle déposa une énorme pile de livres massifs, reliés à l'ancienne et dont la plupart étaient encore à moitié ensevelie sous la poussière.

Il était sûr que peu de gens avant elle s'étaient plongés dans les ouvrages pas-si-on-nant de Godefroy Delobsed portant sur « Le sexe, comment sans passer. 964582 façons de se libérer de son emprise » ou encore : « 85424164 façons de passer une bonne soirée sans baiser. »

Le seul ouvrage totalement dépoussiéré mais qui se trouvait aussi être le plus abîmé -on se demande pourquoi- se trouvait être le Kama Sutra sorcier.

On se demandait aussi ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien faire avec ce livre, peut être voulait-elle faire un exposé sur :

« Le surdosage de sexe et de technique entraîne une surchauffe qui tue les spermatozoïdes et diminue radicalement le nombre de neurones actifs. »

Mais le fait qu'elle ait marqué certaines pages d'un beau post-it rose en forme de cœur réfutait totalement cette hypothèse.

Elle s'assura que le tableau était bien nettoyer pour ensuite recommencer son manége. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge à la manière d'Ombrage, la tête de crapaud constipé en moins.

« Chers lecteurs (en espérant qu'il y en ait), commença t-elle de sa voix clair et professorale, je suis ravie de vous retrouver dans ce deuxième volet de notre leçon que j'avais nommé la dernière fois « éducation sexuelle : La stérilité, comment l'éviter chez les hommes ? » Cette fois si encore je prendrais Harry et Draco pour exemple. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de… »

Elle commença à fouiller dans une de ses pochettes impeccablement triées pour en sortir une magnifique fiche, tout aussi bien organisée.

Sur celle-ci l'on pouvait lire toutes sortes de chose telle que : 8h10 étude de H et D après une nuit de folie. 19h56 test sur le latex qui servira à confectionner ma futur combinaison SM. Enfin elle arriva à trouver son sujet

« … « la stérilité male : Le trop d'envi cumulé. »

Tel une vraie maîtresse elle inscrit consciencieusement le titre au tableau noir. Elle revient ensuite s'installé à son bureau, croissant sérieusement ses bras, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous avons dit la dernière fois que la chaleur tuait les pauvres petits spermatozoïdes compressés dans les testicules brûlants. Or, l'érection en elle-même dégage de la chaleur, beaucoup de chaleur, énormément de chaleur. Imaginez une queue toute frétillante, durcie par le désir, n'attendant que la libération, se cognant tel un papillon éperdu contre un mur ou un lit, ne voulant que jouir, encore et encore… hum je m'égards. La personne possédant cette érection dure comme pierre à donc le bas ventre en flamme. Mais là n'est pas le plus grave, imaginez que celui-ci ne trouve pas sa libération ! Que ce passet-il ? Et bien c'est très simple il se retrouve frustré et toute cette frustration va donner un report d'envi et s'il se retrouve à nouveau frustré cela va cumuler son désir, donnant ainsi encore plus de chaleur à ses pauvres petits spermatozoïdes. Il ne faut donc pas se trouver frustrer trop de fois et surtout ne pas le rester trop longtemps. Nous allons voir ça à présent en images ! »

OoOOoOooOO

Hermione prit sa voix la plus belle et la plus digne après ce l'être un peu échauffé à l'aide de vocalise et autres travaux des cordes vocales alors que de sa main droite elle dessinait des dessins qui s'animaient au fur et à mesure :

« C'est une journée comme les autres à Poudlard. Le matin même j'avais parlé à Harry de ma dernière recherche sur les papillules, des insectes mi papillons, mi libellule qui on le pouvoir de désintégrer une feuille entière de salade en une heure et … »

Chers lecteurs ne partez pas ! Nous coupons momentanément le temps d'écriture d'Hermione pour en revenir ensuite au moment que vous attendez tous : Harry et Draco se sauteront-ils dessus au détour du huitième couloir du cinquième étage de la tour du Nord elle même encastré dans la partie nord ouest du château ?

… à non, en faite ce n'est pas pour cet épisode là, Hermione me fait dire que maintenant, là tout de suite, à l'heure où je vous parle, elle va passer à l'explication imagée alors je lui rends le… ben le clavier…

« Voyez-vous, Harry et Draco ont des emplois du temps qui ne concordent pas.

Leurs temps de battement ne se situ pas au même moment et ils ne suivent pas les même cours.

De plus ils sont tous deux capitaines de l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison et cela leur prend énormément de temps, rajouta t-elle en grognant.

Et tout cela sans compter le temps de sommeil, de travail personnel qui est très important en cette septième année, le temps de sortie aussi, de discussion avec les amis, temps passé dans la salle de bain -surtout pour Draco- et toutes ses petites choses anodines comme aller aux toilettes ou encore se faire coller par Snape comme punition pour sortir avec son filleul chéri et adoré.

En conclusion ils se voient peu, mais alors très très peu. Et forcément, tous deux étant des jeunes hommes en pleine crise d'adolescence, les hormones ça les travaillent. Ils en sont à bander rien quand voyant ne serait-ce un millimètre de la cape de l'autre.

Ils sont donc tous deux très mais alors très frustré et une telle frustration entraîne ce que je vous ai expliqué tout à l'heure, c'est à dire une surchauffe de leur système reproductif, ce qui est, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, totalement nuisible aux pauvres spermatozoïdes qui végètent dans leurs testicules brûlants de leur désir inassouvi !

Humm je pourrais me lancer dans une carrière à la Proust avec de telles phrases ! Mais revenons à nos gamètes !

Pour vous prouver mes dires je vais vous montrer une étude thermique de leur corps alors qu'ils se trouvent tous deux en érections. »

D'un coup de sa baguette, qu'elle avait sorti dont ne sait où et dont ne veux pas savoir, elle fit apparaître un deuxième tableau sur lequel se déroula une affiche représentant Harry et Draco nus, tous deux colorés de rouge plus ou moins foncé.

La partie la plus… sanguine, sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots, est bien celle situé entre leurs deux jambes.

À côté de leurs représentation se trouvait une légende. Plus le rouge se faisait foncer, plus l'endroit était chaud.

Autant dire que là, chers lecteurs, lectrices, ils se brûlent les roupettes, le rouge virant pratiquement au noir.

Ça doit faire mal quand même !

« Grâce à ce merveilleux graphique vous pouvez donc constater de vous-même que les flammes du désir mêlées à celles de l'enfer pourlèchent, carbonisent même, le sexe tendu et affolé de nos deux amis.

La seule manière pour eux, maintenant, d'éviter de perdre tous spermatozoïdes est de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de se faire subir, tour à tour, les pires outrages. »

Le beau dessin qu'avait fait Hermione s'anima d'un coup et l'eu pu voir Draco se jeter sur Harry en plein dans la grande salle, l'allongeant sur la table de Poufsouffle, entre une assiette de porridge et deux tranches de bacons.

Notre jeune professeur hausse un sourcil et pour notre plus grand déplaisir efface sont dessin alors que les préliminaires, bestiale, viennent juste de prendre fin.

°Regard noir général dirigé vers la préfète.°

Celle-ci épousseta négligemment sa robe de sorcière, relevant par erreur un pan de celle-ci et dévoilant un porte jartelle rouge sang ainsi que des bas noir en dentelle.

Elle s'empara ensuite de ses livres comme si de rien n'était et fixa sur son visage le sourire hypocrite constipé que chaque professeurs qui se respectent prennent à la fin d'une leçon.

« Vous l'aurez compris, la frustration est mauvaise pour la santé donc n'hésitez pas, sautez sur votre conjointe ou conjoint quand le désir se fait trop ressentir mais n'oubliez pas d'aller en cours, car l'apprentissage est le chemin de la vie. Moi je vais aller régler un problème de surchauffe qui se produit chez mon petit ami. Celui-ci considère que je passe trop de temps dans la bibliothèque ou que je m'occupe trop des problèmes des autres et pas assez des siens ! S'il savait ! Enfin, nous nous retrouverons demain pour un autre exposé ! Et n'oubliez pas, Spermatozoïdes aux chaud, spermatozoïdes KO ! »

Elle s'en retourna, l'horloge sonnant minuit et demi pile, faisant voler sa robe et laissant apercevoir une minie, minie culotte de dentelle très dentelle rose fuchsia tournant au rose barbie.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle se mit à marmonner : « pitié que Draco et Harry ne l'apprennent pas sinon on va avoir le droit à leur déboire à chaque coin de couloirs. »

…

Vous êtes d'accord avec moi chers lecteurs, lectrices il faut S'Empresser de l'apprendre à nos deux dieux du sexe !

Colin… COLIN ! on aurait besoin de toi pour quelques petites photos !

Rien de bien méchant !

…

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! votre avis ! 0 ;D

**RARs** fait par **KuroiMamba** :

**Stupid Axolotl** : C'est dur à écrire comme pseudo mais passons ! Merci pour le compliment, en rappelant que cette fic est une collaboration... Contente de t'avoir fait rire avec mon chapitre, amuse toi bien avec celui de Zoo !

**Vert émeraude** : Mon pseudo préféré... Merci pour tous les compliments, et pour les bizoux, profite bien de cette suite par l'autre folle ;p ! bizoux !

**BadAngel666** : Tarte au citron..? Je sens la frustrée là... Merci beaucoup pour la review qui nous a fait très plaisir et pour tes compliments sur mon chapitre... Voilà la suite !

**Black Sharne** : TOI ! Tu as vu le succès que j'ai grâce à ton idée? C'est pas le sujet, ok... Merci pour la review, encore une preuve qu'entre folles, on peut avoir des idées chouettes... Bizoux !

**Alicya** : Voilà la suite, pour laquelle il faudra adresser tes compliments à la merveilleuse Zoo ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir reviewé mon chapitre, contente que ça te plaise...

**Egwene Al' Vere** : En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi... biz !

**Inooka** : Comme expliqué dans la n/a, la conception de cette fic a été un vrai délire très tard le soir, parti sur une connerie totale de moi qui ai eu du mal à comprendre une phrase de Zoo et d'un cours de SVT de mon petit frère... Donc j'avoue on a bien ri ! Merci pour Herm' et merci pour nous ! Bizoux !

**Serpentis-draco** : Encore quelqu'un qui a bien rigolé... Chouette ! Merci pour la review et reviens pour la suite, biz !

**Umbre77** : °s'étouffe à la vue du pseudo° ... °lis la review ... °ose pas répondre° ... Heu... merci °toute rouge !° Désolée pour le harcèlement par Zoo et merci infiniment pour les compliments, c'est trop d'honneur, dire que tu t'es amusée ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la vie de Dray et ses pantalons, ça n'est pas terminé... loin de là... ;p Zoo : J'ai pas harcelé ! c'est pas vrai ! ­.­!

**Marion-moune** : Zoo va exaucer ton désir... merci pour le petit mot, biz !

**Loryah** : Tu ne l'as pas vue parce que nous l'avions cachée... non c'est pas vrai hihi ! Hé ben pour Hermione j'avoue que son cas s'aggrave, mais on l'aime quand même pas vrai...? Merci pour les compliments, ravie de t'avoir fait rire et reviens bientôt ! biz !

**Lovely A** : Et ouais, une fix pédagogique, qui plus est tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai ! Hésite pas à le ressortir ça fera pro ;p ! Merci beaucoup et bizoux !

**Evil-Angel666** : Merciii ! La suite par Zoo, bonne lecture !

**Nicolas** : Un garçon o ! Un seul conseil : continue à lire, parce que si tu comptais réellement t'acheter un boxer en cachemire, nous allons t'épargner bien des désagréments avec Herm'... ! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et reviewé, ça fait super plaisir ! A bientôt, bizoux ! Zoo : tu es très commerciale ! °o°

**Amy Keira** : Comme on se retrouve... contente que tu aies aimé, voici la suite, Zoo va te régaler ! Bizoux ;p

Merci !

Un petit commentaire ?


End file.
